roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupis Tooki McGanel
Jupis Tooki McGanel was once a researcher for the Daytron Corporation before the events of the story began. Considered brilliant by his peers, he worked day and night on his projects with his assistant Tony, particularly his last project involving the use of Time/Space energy that could solve the galaxy's energy problems. That is, until things took a turn for the worse... Personality Jupis tends to be somewhat arrogant and presumptuous, as well as a little impatient. He also shows flashes of insanity. However, he is also a genius, especially when it comes to technology. He also has somewhat of a temper, though this is mostly due to his addiction to coffee and his lack of sleep because of it. Despite caring about his projects a great deal, he also values people such as Tony, his former lab assistant. His home planet seems to be Zerard, as he remarks before leaving with the crew of the Dorgenark that the police have his house staked out. Appearance Jupis is a blue-skinned, long-necked lizardlike creature known as a Granshee. His skinny limbs contrast with a somewhat rotund torso and his long arms also contrast with his somewhat short legs. His outfit is customizable, just as it is with every other player character, but he always carries a Spear and a Weapon Box. Weapons Jupis carries a Spear and a Weapon Box, the latter dispensing various articles (such as miniature kamikaze UFOs) on command. As with most weapons, there are many kinds of both and the Weapon Boxes, being subweapons, can only be used a few times per battle. Revelations *Aromatic Boost *Yo-Yo Shock Story During the time/space project, Jupis worked continuously for an entire week thanks to his addiction to Coffee keeping him up. However, the tiredness still took its toll on his mind, causing him to overlook a fatal flaw. As Jupis finally stopped to rest, Tony spilled Jupis' coffee all over the keyboard, causing the entire mainframe to crash. Jupis took out all of his sleep-deprived wrath on Tony, subsequently firing him. The bad Karma drawn by his actions got Jupis fired from Daytron soon after, causing him to go slightly insane and hijack the Daytron Starship Factory where he was previously employed as an act of revenge. It is about at this point that Jaster and company have escaped from Rosencaster Prison and are trying to get their Intergalactic Travel Visa renewed at the Galaxy Corporation headquarters. With the mainframe under Jupis' control, no Visas can be renewed, much to the party's dismay, until MIO suggests that the party go after Jupis themselves. Later in the story, as Jupis and the rest of the party each work to gain their individual Drigellums, Jupis is forced to come to terms with his pride, which caused him to (along with the mental impairment due to sleep deprivation) overlook the fatal flaw in his Time/Space Technology research. Tony had warned Jupis about it, but Jupis had paid no mind. Hundreds if not Thousands of Zerardian citizens would have died had their project been tested with the flaw in it, so Tony took drastic action, sabotaging the project in order to save those citizens and consequently getting fired by an enraged and mentally/emotionally unstable Jupis. During this sequence, Jupis and Tony reconcile and Jupis gains the Drigellum of Pride. Gallery File:Rg-jupis-concept.jpg|Jupis concept art Jupis.jpg|Jupis concept art Trivia *Jupis is the only character you actually have to fight before he'll join the party. That said, you have to fight him twice...while he's commanding a giant Battle Mech. *Jupis' robot Johnny got its name from the famous line from The Shining, 'Heeeeeeeere's JOHNNY!'. *Jupis is addicted to the Coffee made from the Juraikan Coffee Beans, an item that can be used in his Revelation Flow. *Jupis is the last character the party can actually control due to the fact that they fly to Vedan immediately after he joins the crew and the expedition to Angela's Bar is run by Jaster and Kisala. When they arrive there, Deego joins up after a cut-scene, making Jupis the last character to become available for use in the field. *Jupis bribes the crew of the Dorgenark in order to become a member. Specifically, he bribes Monsha with what appear to be Catfish and Kisala with what appear to be either Dumplings or Rice Balls. *Jupis remarks on Juraika during the trip to the Leo King's Ruins that the giant snakes on Juraika like to eat Granshees. He also remarks on Rosa that he doesn't like the heat. This may lead one to believe that Granshees are evolved in temperate climates and are likely only really fit to live on technologically developed and ecologically friendly planets such as Zerard and Vedan, as evidenced by the fact that a shopkeeper on Vedan named Corbis is also a Granshee. Category:Characters